Everything In Their World
by Neko Are Adorable
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of Sperek/Moried/SpencerxDerek/MorganxReid drabbles. I am going to try to write about everything under the sun, except smut *blushes* Feel free to leave prompts in the reviews :)
1. Coming Out Kinda

_**A/N**_

_**This was written for **_**_animefreakpunk. Thank you for the prompt :3_**

**_Summery: Derek and Spencer come out to the team, but not exactly as they planned._**

**_Disclaimer: hahahhhahah... don't own 'em_**

**_Plea: Please please please review and leave me a prompt! Anything you want to read, but are too lazy to write yourself? I'll do it!_**

* * *

They were on the jet when it happened. I had noticed that Morgan had been acting a bit weird since he had gotten to the bullpen in the morning. Reid had come in not two minutes after the other man, shooting him a pointed look. Morgan smirked and waved his hand. Reid huffed, but there was a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as well.

The strange behavior had only gotten worse from there. Reid rambled even more than usual, god only knows how he pulled that off, but he did.

"Did you know that the name Super_bowl_ came from the toy Super_ball_…?"

"Did you know that the Phoenicians created the foundation alphabet for the modern English alphabet? The Greeks developed it from the Phoenicians, then the Etruscans embellished it and Latin came along. Did you know that Latin was the basis of the romance languages? They are Portuguese, Italian, French and Spanish…"

"Did you know…?"

Morgan wasn't much better. He rubbed his neck so hard and so often I think he definitely left a mark on his skin. His leg wouldn't stop bouncing whenever he sat down and he seldom made eye contact with anyone beside Reid.

I had shrugged it off, eventually being consumed into the case.

"Wheels up in five," I had said and strolled from the room, all thoughts of Reid and Morgan's weird actions gone.

At least they were gone, until we were on the way home from Florida, having successfully rescued a girl from her kidnappers. Everyone was pretty happy with the case ending – this was as good as it was going to get.

Reid was asleep on the couch, his feet looming off the end. He refuses to admit he snores, but we all could hear the soft rumbling. Morgan was in the chair closest to the couch, occasionally looking over at Reid with moony, soft eyes he usually only reserved for Garcia or especially beautiful women.

After a few moments of idle chatter from the rest of us and silence from himself, Morgan quieted his shaking leg and clambered to his feet. He cleared his throat loudly and the whole team turned to him, even Garcia on the wall.

"Spence and I have some, uh, news we would like to share."

I couldn't tell because of the hue of his skin, but I was pretty sure he was blushing madly. My mind spun in all directions trying to think of what could bring Derek Morgan, gun wielding, badass extraordinaire to blushing like some school girl.

He leaned over and tapped Reid's foot. Reid jerked and went tumbling to the floor with a loud thump. He groaned and rubbed one of his eyes, reminiscent to a toddle waking up from a nap. Reid had fallen on his back and raised himself onto his elbows with much difficulty. His elbows buckled about three times before Reid got it right. By that time the whole team was snickering into their hands. Reid looked confused, which was a very rare occurrence.

He cocked his head at Morgan. "Did…" His eyes fluttered shut and he paused before snapping them open a few seconds later. "Did we tell them we're dating yet?" he slurred, speaking slowly as his head lolled.

Rossi and I exchanged knowing looks and chuckled while JJ, Prentiss and Garcia squealed. The two girls practically tackled Morgan and Reid, cooing and gushing, Garcia screaming something about her chocolaty god of thunder and her vanilla boy wonder hooking up and can she have pictures from the screen in the wall.

Morgan just rolled his eyes and grinned as the girls fussed. I could tell he was feeling ecstatic that nobody was condemning them.

Reid just looked around, even more lost than before. "Did I… Was it something I said?"


	2. The One Time Morgan Was Too Slow

_**A/N**_

_**I must say, I'm quite enjoying writing these drabbles so far. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm getting to them all I promise. Although this chapter is going to be a personal prompt that came from me. I just watched the season two finale of Supernatural and I'm in serious emotional distress. I need to make you guys understand my pain. That is all in going to say about this particular drabble.**_

_**Summery: Spencer's too kind and Derek is too slow.**_

_**Disclaimer: Hahaha, like I own them**_

* * *

"I understand how you feel. My name is Dr. Spencer Reid," Reid speaks in a hushed voice, stretching his hand out slowly as if he were about to pet a rabid dog. "I was bullied too." He pauses and lets hate twist his features. "And the teachers didn't do a damn thing about it either."

The girl, Stephanie Meso, cackles and brandishes her gun, making all the teens hugging the edge of the lunchroom flinch. "Why aren't you running away from me? You're pretty stupid for a doctor, Dr. Reid."

"Damn Reid, you gotta stop doing this," Morgan mutters, trying to get a clear shot of the girl around Spencer, who had purposely blocked his view. He sees Hotch shaking his head from the corner of his eye.

"Stephanie, you're not planning on using that gun on me," Reid says, confidence lining his words.

"Oh yeah?" She tosses her red scraggily hair over her shoulder, the low florescent lights of the high school catching the sheen over her eyes. "Who do you think I'm going to use it on then? Everyone I planned to kill is already dead in case you didn't notice"

"Yourself." This time Reid just sounds sad. "You came here to kill yourself and show all these people just what they put you through."

Morgan can see her breaking and she's becoming more hysterical with every passing second. Her eyes are flitting every which way and her hands won't stop jerking and twitching. He's sure Spencer sees it too, but the lanky man is choosing to ignore it.

"But, this isn't how you can show people that you are stronger than them. Killing yourself isn't going to fix anything."

Morgan hears all the gentleness and logic Reid has pushed into voice. He hopes it is enough.

Stephanie seems to have taken Reid's words in and is swishing them around in her mind. She seems to come to a decision and raises her eyes as well as he gun to Reid.

"You're right," she sneers. "But I know what I can fix. I can fix the problem of this annoying ass nerd in my face."

The world goes quiet.

Morgan's heart stops. He takes a step forward, but he's too slow. Too slow.

**Bang**.

Red blossoms along the thigh of Spencer's pants.

**Bang**.

Red swims down his arm.

**Bang**.

Red clouds his other leg.

**Bang**.

The cloud gets bigger.

Morgan's heart restarts and he screams. He doesn't - he refuses to think.

**Bang**.

The girl falls the floor, dead before she hits, red pooling beneath her head on the tile.

Reid sways for a moment, only adrenaline keeping him up before it crashes and he is on the floor too.

"No!" Morgan's scream rips through the last bang still loitering in everyone's ears. He runs to his best friend, his brother, his love. He runs and he falls to his knees before Reid. "No, you're fine, you're gonna be fine." Morgan hauls Reid into his arms. "Medics," he turns to scream at his frozen team behind him. "Get the damn medics." He sees JJ sprint for the door, but she's not fast enough. Like Morgan wasn't.

"Derek?" he hears a slurred murmur from his lap. Reid's breathing is erratic, his chest heaving.

"I'm here, I'm here." Morgan pushes Reid's hair off his forehead and runs his hands along his wet cheeks. "Help is coming, you're going to be fine." And the tears have come to join the party, falling hot and insistent down Morgan's face. There is blood on his shirt, soaked into his jeans, but he doesn't care. The streams of blood are cascading from Reid and there's nothing he can do to stop it.

"So… tired." Reid mumbles, his lips slipping shut to cover glossy hazel eyes. Eyes that use to be so sparkling and alight with knowledge. Not it's all just gone.

"No, no, don't do that. Don't go to sleep."

"Night Derek. Love… you." Reid opened his eyes for one last look at Morgan. Morgan's heart twists and convulses. This wasn't how Morgan was planning on hearing the "L" word for the first time.

Reid let out his last quivery breath. And he lets go.

"No!" Morgan screams. "No." He slaps Reid across the face. Reid doesn't move. Morgan clutches at Reid's shoulders and shakes him. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, you idiot! I love you too… I love you too." Nothing.

He buries his head in Reid's unmoving chest.

And then it hits him.

He's holding a corpse.

Spencer's corpse. The corpse of his soul mate, his true love.

_I never even go to say I love him too. All because I was too slow._

* * *

_**Wasn't that fun?* **__**laughs evilly * …. I know. I'm terrible.**_

_**Leave me prompts please!**_


	3. He's Taken

_**For animefreakpunk**_

_**Prompt: Someone flirts with Derek and she doesn't know he's already taken.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the delicious hunks of men that are Spencer Reid or Derek Morgan**_

_**Music: Black Horse and the Cherry Tree by KT Tunstall (it doesn't really fit the story, but I listened to it on repeat while writing so… um I guess this a mood setter/music suggestion(?) )**_

* * *

She had ramrod straight blonde hair and deep blue eyes with a curvy figure and long legs to match. The most _perfect_ perfect girl I could imagine. And in that moment I hated her. So much. I had a logical reason for my hatred too - I swear.

"Oh Derek, you'll catch him, right?" Sammy simpered, rubbing her sun kissed hands along Morgan's muscled forearm. Her hair was almost up his nose as she tried to clamber into his lap.

"I'll try," Morgan said, gently prying her out of his lap and onto her couch. He chose to stand from then on and I couldn't help but agree with his wise decision. That girl was like an octopus.

"Now Sammy," I broke in through her haze of lusty attraction towards _my _boyfriend, "you said that the last time you saw Trisha was around midnight when she dropped you off here, at your apartment."

Sammy nodded, even though I hadn't asked her a question. She seemed to suddenly remember that she was supposed to look sad. I mean, her supposed best friend did die and all. Her eyes watered. She looked up at Morgan through her wet lashes, no doubt trying to look demure. He patted her shoulder and I could see her smile behind the whole sad act.

"Was she acting strange at all? Nervous? Scared?" I asked, trying to ignore the hand creeping up my partner's arm. He shot me an alarmed look, but I ignored him. I didn't want any drama, just a quick in-and-out interview.

"No, n-not at all." She paused to take a breath, as if gearing up for an Emmy winning performance. Sammy burst into sobs. Ah, _there_ it was. "I-I ju-ust miss her so-oo much-h," she hiccupped. Suddenly, the creeping hand was a clamp and she pulled Morgan down to the couch. He collapsed with a grunt. She slithered on top of him, rubbing her breasts onto his pecks. The girl's other hand disappeared somewhere near Morgan's butt and that's when I knew I was done with this shit.

"Get off of him, you whore!" I wanted to scream. "Keep your fucking hands to yourself!" I wanted to roar. But, I didn't. Goodness knows I wanted to, but I'm no savage beast.

Instead, I said, very calmly I might add, "That's my boyfriend you are sitting on, Miss."

Sammy froze. She turned to me with wide eyes and for one fleeting moment I thought she was going to repent.

What I got was very different - she practically exploded with laughter. This time the tears streaming from her eyes were real and she brushed a hand along her high cheekbones. "You really had me going for a moment there. I mean," she stopped to chuckle and wipe her eyes again before continuing, "what would _you_, nerd boy supreme with sweater vest and dress pants, be doing with this delicious piece of chocolate?" She licked Morgan's ear.

My face colored crimson I'm almost positive, but honestly, I'm not quite sure what happened in those next few moments.

Believe it or not, my vision had gone red and when the clouds cleared I was being led away from the couch. Morgan's hands were clutched tightly on my upper arms. I looked over my shoulder at the skank that had tried to seduce my boyfriend and she was wrecked. Her eyeliner, smeared from her earlier bouts of crying, circled her eyes like glasses and her jaw was dropped. Sammy flinched when I caught her gaze.

"Derek… what did I do?" I asked with trepidation.

Morgan ignored me. "So sorry again," he called out to the girl as he pushed me out the door. "So, so sorry."

* * *

_**Leave me prompts!**_


	4. A Huge Misunderstanding Part 1

_**For SongsAndShadows84**_

_**Prompt: Spencer and Derek get together for the first time and have a whole slew of misunderstandings the morning after. Morgan wakes up first and realizes there's no coffee. He goes out to get some, but before he can get back, there's a call and a case. Reid assumes that he's in for the "last night was a mistake, let's just stay friends" speech and starts avoiding being alone with Derek, making him think that Spence has regrets.**_

_**Notes: For the sake of simplicity and my (supposedly) innocent writing, I'm going to change the "get together" part to "went on a date." Sorry if anyone's disappointed ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

_**Music: Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. Sorta fitting I guess.**_

* * *

"Goddammit." Derek sighed and ran a hand over his scalp. Spencer shut the door to his apartment building and looked back at Derek with a pinched brow. He had had one foot in the door when he heard Derek's mutter of distress.

"Everything okay?" he called out softly, aware that it was almost 11 o'clock at night.

"Stupid bike won't start," Derek grumbled, fiddling with the handlebars and ignition.

Spencer was back over to Derek in two long legged steps. "Do you think you can get it running by yourself or do you need professional assistance?"

Derek let out another sigh that was a pinch more gravelly. "I don't see what the problem is. I can't do this by myself." He reached into his pocket for his phone. "Let me just call a cab and I'll be out of your hair in no time. There's no way I can get a mechanic this late."

Spencer snatched the phone from Derek's grasp and easily slid it into the pocket of his jacket. "You don't need a cab."

Derek gaped at him. "What? You want me to walk home?"

Spencer laughed and grabbed Derek's hand, pulling the other man to a standing position next to him. "No, you'll stay with me for the night. No need to waste money on a cab when you don't need to."

Derek looked at Spencer uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. C'mon." Spencer tugged Derek to the door of his building and soon enough they were at the threshold of Spencer's apartment. "You can sleep in my bed with me since I don't have a guest room," Spencer said with a lawn, finally letting go of Derek's hand, not that he had minded.

"No!" Derek burst out.

Spencer spun around fully, his eyes wide with surprise and maybe even a little hurt at the shouted rejection.

"I just – I just want this to go right. I don't want to sleep together on the first date. This means something to me – you mean something to me. You aren't just some skank I picked up at a bar. You're worth so much more than that."

Spencer's eyes softened with adoration and he smiled. "Okay," he said simply. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Derek's lips before smiling again and turning to walk into his bedroom.

Derek grinned and touched his lips in wonderment.

Spencer stuck his head back out the door. "Oh yeah, I think you should have this back." He smirked and tossed Derek's phone to him.

* * *

Derek woke to a ceiling that wasn't his and a couch that wasn't his. For a second his heart stopped, but then his mind rebooted and last night came rushing back to him. A warm feeling filled his chest and he sighed in content. Last night he and Pretty Boy had gone on their first date. After weeks of pestering, Spencer had finally said yes.

Personally, he thought the date was a huge success. The whole night had been filled with laughter and light teasing. Honestly, it wasn't much different from when he and Spencer hung out as friends. But, last night there had been a hell of a lot more open affection and smiles cost almost nothing, as if a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders. The weight of the "friend zone" was gone at long last.

Derek basked in the afterglow of the perfect date for a few more minutes. Finally though, his body overrode his mind and his need for food was more important than his happy thoughts.

"I'm not sure how much food Pretty Boy has, but I know he's got a ton of coffee here somewhere," Derek muttered under his breath, ambling into the kitchen. He yawned and stretched.

A quick assessment of the dusty cupboards and empty fridge showed that Derek was correct in his assumption, excluding one thing. Pretty Boy was fresh out of coffee. Derek raised his eyebrows and searched the kitchen once more, but still no coffee. He let out a low whistle.

_I can't let Spencer wake up to no coffee_. He grabbed his coat and phone before striding out into the hall, hoping he'll be back before Spencer woke up.

* * *

A whatever-looked-sweetest-on-the-menu latte in one hand and an expresso in the other, Derek walked out of the coffee shop and into the half light of the morning, pleased with his time. At least he was until his phone let out a shrill scream.

He jerked and Spencer's latte went down his shirt. The once blue shirt turned a sickly dirty pond color. Derek groaned. The buff agent pulled out his phone, hoping it wasn't Spencer. It wasn't. No, the actual caller was much worse – it was Hotch.

Sighing, he slid his finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Morgan," he said, simultaneously greeting his boss and asking _what the hell do you want, it's Saturday morning._

"Morgan, we have a case. Wheels up in an hour." And with that, Hotch hung up, no doubt to call the rest of the team to inform them of their cut day off.

Derek groaned. Time to catch a bus to his house so he can grab his go bag and change his clothes real quick. _I'm definitely gonna need this coffee._

* * *

Derek arrived last to the air strip. The rest of the team was gathered on the plane, not briefing, but they all were reading over the file.

"Agent Morgan, how nice of you to join us." Which is what Hotch says any time someone is late.

"Sorry Hotch, the bus was slow," Derek said, trying to catch Spencer's eye.

Spencer shifted under his gaze, but didn't meet his eyes.

* * *

_**Part 2 will be up soon.**_

_**Leave me prompts!**_


	5. A Huge Misunderstanding Part 2

_**For SongsAndShadows84**_

_**Prompt: Spencer and Derek get together for the first time and have a whole slew of misunderstandings the morning after. Morgan wakes up first and realizes there's no coffee. He goes out to get some, but before he can get back, there's a call and a case. Reid assumes that he's in for the "last night was a mistake, let's just stay friends" speech and starts avoiding being alone with Derek, making him think that Spence has regrets.**_

_**Notes: For the sake of simplicity and my (supposedly) innocent writing, I'm going to change the "get together" part to "went on a date." Sorry if anyone's disappointed ;)**_

_**Sorry for glossing over the case part. I just really really don't want to write a case fic. I'm just too lazy. Anything I could come up with right now just wouldn't do the show justice.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

_**Music: Well… I'm listening to Pandora so no repeat. I guess my music would be Ed Sheeran radio then.**_

* * *

For the first time in a log time, Spencer woke up with a smile on his face. Just the thought of his successful date with the handsome agent made him flush. The little Chinese restaurant Derek had taken him to was amazing and the company had been even better.

But his bubble of happiness was burst pretty quickly when he walked out into an empty living room. No sign Derek had even been there, except the creases on the leather.

He slumped into the kitchen, wondering what he had done wrong. _Maybe I talked too much… But he never seemed to care when we were just friends._

He reached into the microwave for his coffee beans. Spencer knew it was weird that he kept his coffee beans in the microwave, but, hey, it keeps bugs and other things out.

_Maybe he realized just how ugly and boring I am… Took him longer than most, but I guess he's finally figured it out._

Spencer poured the coffee beans into the coffeemaker, savoring the rich smell. It helped to brighten his mood a little, but not much.

_I can't believe I pressured him into staying here. I stole his phone for goodness sake! He probably just wanted to get away, but didn't want to be mean. I even told him he could share my bed._

He shook his head in self disgust.

_And then he had to make up a lie to cover up his repulsion. I mean, who would want to be that close to me anyway?_

Spencer laughed hollowly, the sound echoing around his empty kitchen.

"That's enough of my little pity party," he muttered and his coffeemaker beeped. Spencer grabbed his favorite mug, the one that has all the daleks on it. He filled the mug to the top and ran his nose along the beautiful liquid. "You won't ever leave me right?" he murmured.

His coffee's answer was cut short by the chiming of his phone coming from the bedroom. Spencer groaned. That phone call could only mean one thing – a case.

Spencer trudged to his bedside table and picked up his phone with a heavy arm.

"Reid," he said upon answering.

"Reid, we have a case. Wheels up in an hour," Hotch gruffed.

"O-," Spencer was interrupted by the click of Hotch hanging up.

He sighed. Even if he had to spend this day off alone, it had still been a day off.

_Optimally, seeing Derek is going to be uncomfortable. It's probably best that I avoid him. I can't stand to hear the "I'm not really interested. Sorry, but let's just stay friends." I especially can't bear to hear the "besides, you're just not sexually or romantically appealing" tacked onto the end._

* * *

When Derek climbed onto the plane, Spencer pretended he was reading.

_Don't be awkward. Don't. Be. Awkward. Don'tbeawkwardDon'tbeawkwardDon'tbeawkwardDon'tbeawkward._

"Agent Morgan, how nice of you to join us." Spencer tried not to snort – typical Hotch.

"Sorry Hotch, the bus was slow," Derek said and Spencer tried not to squirm under the other agent's scrutiny.

_Messaged received. Pretend last night never happened. _Spencer mentally nodded and read over the case file for the fifth time.

Garcia's image on the screen started talking as soon as Derek sat down.

"Now that my sexy Chocolate Thunder has arrived, let's get started."

She presented the case and the rest of the plane ride was filled with work talk and possible MOs and psych stuff.

* * *

The case itself was pretty uneventful, considering they were dealing with a serial killer. It was what happened after the case that was eventful.

Spencer was packing up his maps and cleaning off the boards at the local police station. He hummed to himself a bit, thinking of all the sleep he was going to get (_alone_) when he finally got home. He almost fell asleep just thinking of his comfy (_empty_) bed.

Spencer turned to the door with his box and rolls of things, but before he could make it through, he tripped and stumbled into a passing cop. Spencer flushed and sputtered as the cop just laughed. He had freckles speckled all over his face and green eyes that shone in the light. His chuckle was light and airy, making Spencer think of a careless afternoon in warm sunlight.

"Sorry, sorry," Spencer said, ducking his head and wishing his hair was still long enough to cover his red blush.

"Not a problem," the officer said warmly. "I'm officer Colby McDarvy and you are handsome."

Spencer was sure that if he blushed any harder, he might just catch on fire.

"Well, I, un, uh, actually, you see, my name, um, is Dr. Spencer Reid, but you don't, don't call me that, just Re-Spencer is fine," Spencer tripped out. He chuckled nervously. He didn't notice Derek entering the room.

Colby's smile widened, if that was possible. "A doctor huh?" He bumped Spencer's shoulder playfully. "Sexy and smart - a perfect combo."

Spencer thought he might just implode, no matter how scientifically impossible that is. He opened his mouth to answer, although he had no idea what he was going to say. But before he could speak, Colby was bowled over by a certain someone. That certain someone being Derek Morgan.

The genius could only gape as Derek forcibly pushed himself between the other two men. Derek glared at Colby. Colby's eyes widened and he slowly backed out of the room, palms up and out.

"Alright, alright. I know when I'm not wanted," Colby muttered.

Spencer snapped his jaw shut and tried to calm himself down. He walked back to the table with purposefully measured steps. He set the box and rolls down, careful not to slam them down like he wanted to.

That done, he rounded on Derek.

"And just what the hell was that?" Spencer burst out.

Derek looked affronted, like _how dare Spencer act like he was doing anything but being a perfect gentleman in every single way._ "He was coming onto you!" Derek tried to defend himself.

"Why do you care who is interested in me? You made it pretty obvious this morning that _you_ aren't interested," Spencer growled, frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" Derek looked genuinely confused under all the outward hostility. "If anything, _you_ made it pretty clear that you want to pretend last night never happened."

"Me?" Spencer almost shouted.

"Oh can you honestly say you don't think I didn't notice that you wouldn't meet my eye all day? Or that you made Hotch change what you were doing when he told you to interview suspects with me?" Derek snapped.

"That's only because I thought you had finally figured out what a terrible romantic pursuit I am!"

Derek's anger seemed to melt. "Why would you think that?"

Spencer's anger and hurt was far from gone and his sass came out to join the party. "Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe it was the little disappearing act you pulled this morning. Couldn't stand my mere presence in the other room any more, huh?" Spencer spat.

"I went out to get coffee for us."

Spencer deflated and his face went slack. The fire in his eyes was smothered. "You, uh, but, I already had coffee…," he trailed off.

"Where?" Derek looked incredulous. "I looked everywhere. Twice."

Spencer suddenly laughed. The tension flew out of the room like someone had just opened a window. "I keep my coffee in the microwave."

"What? Why?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

Spencer shrugged. "It keeps insects and other organic organisms out."

"Huh." Derek chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "So to clear this all up - I am still romantically interested in you, Spencer Reid. Do you feel the same way about me?"

"Yes," Spencer grinned, relief washing over him like a tsunami. "I am romantically interested in you Derek Morgan.

Derek smiled and pulled Spencer to his chest.

* * *

_**You get an invisible pie (hint, hint) if you guess who I based the cop off of. Although, it is a bit of a stretch.**_

_**Leave me prompts!**_


	6. Maybe It's Enough That He Tries

_**For TZ23**_

_**Prompt: Reid sometimes feels lonely and misunderstood even when he's with Morgan. He feels that Morgan doesn't really "get" him and perhaps he never will, and is "love" enough without true understanding.**_

_**Notes: Sorry if the little part that includes schizophrenia is wrong or offensive. That is not my intention**_

_**Music: Violin music. Pop violin music, if that makes any sense. I recommend it to any writer/reader who wants music/noise to listen to while reading/writing but gets distracted by the words**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters of Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid.**_

* * *

I read a story in the paper the other day. Derek always teases me about reading the newspaper; he says that only old men and people with no wifi read the paper. He always gets a smack on the head and a lecture on how the paper works just fine on giving relevant, interesting stories. And how relevant this certain story was.

The story reported on this supposedly "crazy" paranoid schizophrenic man who killed his wife and son because he thought they were imposters.

It made me grateful that it never got to that point with my own mother. But, then I felt guilty for feeling grateful because that family _did_ get to that point. Now they're dead.

Why did I get to live while they didn't? How am I different from how they are? _Were_.

Why were my mother and that man forced to live with this? What could they have possibly done to deserve this?

Thinking of all the suffering and pain caused by the human mind itself, our bodies effectively killing not only us, but others too, made my heart ache. And the thought that this is the only killer I absolutely cannot catch was the straw that broke the camel's back.

The tears streamed long and hot down my face. They gathered in the hollow of my neck and under my chin. I rubbed furiously at the itchy spots, wicking the moisture away from my skin.

I had been crying for only a few minutes when I heard Derek walk in the door. I didn't even raise my head from my knees to look at him. I was too caught up in thinking of all the misery and hurt in the world that I was powerless to stop or control. I was rocking, curled up in a fetal position in the middle of our bed, the newspaper wrinkled on the ground and long forgotten in my sorrow.

"Hey Spence, I got the milk – what the hell? Baby, are you okay?" Derek asked, rushing to the bed.

I could do little more than shake my head.

He climbed onto the bed and curled himself around me – an impenetrable wall I was infinitely grateful for, yet wasn't really comforted by. He was just another man like me. Even together, how can we combat all the evils in the world? It's disheartening, but true. I've never felt more alone than I did in that moment.

I find it a little messed up that I always seem to feel what things and circumstances and people are pushing me to feel. But, isn't almost everyone like that? We feel the things around us and that is how we feel, but sometimes I just don't want to feel that way. Sometimes I just don't want to feel and there's nothing Derek can do to help that. And, honestly, that's what scares me the most.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, his voice muffled by my hair. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and tried to draw comfort from the fact that there was another human being with me. He was breathing, speaking, living, perfectly fine – mostly fine anyway.

I wasn't sure if he'd understand. It's not that he's unable to think down the road that I do, it's that he won't let himself. "I can try," I said in a soft whisper, my voice breathy.

He did nothing to encourage me, but nuzzle my neck and tighten his arms around my waist. I took a deep breath. "I'm so tiny. I want to help people and I try. I try so much." My voice broke, but I put myself together and continued on. "I just wish I could make more of a difference. I want to be a doctor and help find cures for diseases. I want to be a police officer and save regular, everyday people. I want to be a politician and make decisions to better the order in the world." My voice was rising, I knew it - I just couldn't do anything to stop it. "I just want to help people in every and any way possible and I just can't and it's all so frustrating." By the time I was done with my babbling, I was practically screaming.

Derek didn't say anything as I went limp in his arms, sobbing even harder than before.

Derek didn't say anything when my tears were reduced to sniffles and my head hurt from the loss of fluids. He just rubbed a hand through my hair.

"You done?" he asked.

I nodded and even that little movement hurt my head.

This time it was he who took a deep breath. "Look, Spence, I don't really get this whole contemplating life and death thing. I don't think I ever will. I just want you to know that you are not the only person who wants to and can do good in this world. You are doing more than enough good where you are with your amazing, wonderful mind and that's all that's expected of you." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled a tiny smile that I knew he couldn't see, but could sense. I gave myself up to the warmth of his body and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

He understands that he will never truly understand.

Maybe it's enough that he tries.

* * *

_**Sorry this isn't that long. It was making me contemplate life and death too much and I try to keep my * Dan Howell voice * existential crisis to a monthly basis. Also sorry this was more of me rambling about how confusing and awful I find living as a whole and less of a story. And for the record the way it turned out was NOT what I thought it was going to be. I envisioned it totally different, but I still like the way it ended up.**_

_**And to my prompt giver – I hope you find an understanding like this in your relationship. Good luck. I'm also sorry if I strayed a little too far from your prompt.**_

_**Leave me prompts!**_


	7. Not Feeling Well

_**For a guest**_

_**Prompt: Spencer is sick and Derek takes care of him.**_

_**Notes: I know this is sorta overdone and already spun in every direction possible, but I will try to be as original and not boring as I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**_

_**Music: Troye Sivan radio on Pandora. I adore Troye, you should listen to his music and watch his youtube videos. Now - after you read this of course**_

_**Oh! And thank you to all the lovely people that have reviewed.**_

_**BREAK**_

Spencer woke up feeling terrible. So terrible in fact, that he didn't hesitate in rolling over to face Derek and smacking him on the arm.

Derek woke up a jerk and was immediately alert, as one had to be with their job. "What's wrong? Is it a case?"

Spencer didn't even bother trying to muster the energy needed to smile. He coughed, trying to clear his throat of mucus before speaking. "Tell Hotch I'm taking a sick day." He rolled away from Derek and went back to sleep.

BREAK

"Where's Baby Cakes?" Garcia had exclaimed the moment she saw the Derek was entering the bullpen alone.

"He's sick," Derek answered, setting his bag on his desk.

"Aw, the poor baby," Garcia said. She looked forlornly at Spencer's desk. "What are his symptoms?"

"Uh," Derek mumbled and scratched his chin. "He sounded like he had a cough and a sore throat, but I'm not sure about the rest. He doesn't look too bad though."

Garcia laughed. "Reid never looks bad."

Derek scoffed. "You're right about that."

Garcia suddenly looked back towards Reid's empty desk. "I'm going to get the poor baby some cookies."

"And how are you going to do that?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you can make them – we're at work if you didn't notice and a microwave can only do so much."

"Oh Chocolate Thunder." Garcia waved a hand dismissively. "I'll just get them delivered."

Derek chuckled. "Only you Sweetheart, only you."

BREAK

Spencer woke himself. He woke himself with a sneezing fit to be exact. He woke to a wracking frame and a burning nose. Spencer tried to take a few deep breaths to calm the tickling in his nose. Luckily it worked, but his bladder made itself known. Spencer groaned, irritating his throat even more.

He fumbled for the blankets twisted around his body. His hands wouldn't go where he wanted them to and Spencer narrowed his eyes in tired irritation.

Finally, he dug himself out of Mt. Sheets and stumbled to the bathroom, nearly loosing his balance a couple times. He looked in the mirror and was met with red rimmed eyes and pale, well pale-er, skin. Spencer sighed. Being sick is terrible.

BREAK

Derek knocked lightly on the wood of Hotch's office door. He was rewarded with a gruff "come in."

Hotch was sitting at his desk, bent over a file, pen in hand. "Yes Morgan?"

Derek cleared his throat. "Reid isn't coming in today. He's sick."

Hotch looked up for the first time, squinting at Derek. "That's fine. As far as I know, at this moment we don't have a case. Only paperwork." Hotch smirked a bit. "And now you can't slip Reid any of your files."

Derek groaned and slumped out of the office, making sure to shut the door behind him.

Today was going to be long.

BREAK

"Spence? Babe, I'm home," Derek called out, striding into the apartment he and Spencer share. He clutched two bags – one was just regular brown paper, but the other was covered in golden glitter and tiny silver bows. "I got you soup and medicine." He glanced at the sparkly bag. "And, uh, Garcia ordered you some cookies."

He walked further into the apartment, dropping his jacket on the back of a chair. He kept his ears open, trying to hear even a peep from Spencer.

_There it is. _They were faint, but Derek's straining ears still heard the noises. They sounded like they were coming from the bathroom.

Derek placed the bags on his nightstand and rushed to the bathroom. He heaved a sigh when he saw what was waiting for him. Spencer was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, leaning against the wall. His gangly limbs were tumbled together, and his eyes were closed.

Spencer didn't moved when Derek crouched next to him. He did, however, when Derek placed a hand on his forehead.

"Hey," Spencer slurred, blinking slowly.

Derek smoothed Spencer's damp hair away from his face and pursed his lips. "Babe, you're burning up."

"Am I?" Spencer looked honestly surprised, like he hadn't noticed the shivers wracking his frame or the sweat running over his glabella. (your glabella is the space between your eyebrows at the top of your nose)

Derek sighed and tried to resist smiling. Spencer might be running a fever, but he's still cute. "Let's get you to bed," Derek said, stretching up from the floor.

Spencer looked up at him pitifully, puppy dog eyes glimmering in the dim light of the bathroom. He raised his arms beseechingly towards Derek in the universal sign of _pick me up please because I'm totally and utterly adorable. _

Derek smiled and gathered his boyfriend into his arms. Spencer curled up like a cat and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

The agent tightened his grip on Spencer and took him to the bedroom.

"Are you feeling okay enough to eat a little soup?" Derek asked, smoothing a fuzzy blanket over his love's lanky form.

Spencer looked a little green at the prospect of food, but sick or not, a genius is a genius and he knew what was good for him. He nodded slowly like he was signing his own death sentence.

Derek smiled approvingly and went to the kitchen to heat up the chicken noodle soup he had picked up on the way home.

He brought the steaming bowl back into the room. Spencer was struggling to a sitting position and Derek placed the soup on the bedside table gingerly.

Spencer grimaced a smile when Derek pushed a pillow under his lower back. Derek gave kiss to Spencer's burning cheek and made himself comfortable sitting on the edge of the bed to Spencer's left.

Derek grabbed the thankfully cooler soup and spoon.

He grinned. "Here comes the airplane," Derek said, waving the soup filled spoon in Spencer's face. It was a testament to how crappy Spencer was feeling that he didn't even comment on the childish words of his boyfriend, but simply opened his mouth to accept the food.

Soon enough the bowl was empty and a little color was blossoming on Spencer's face.

"I have a surprise for you," Derek said, grinning and holding the bag from Garcia behind his back.

"What," Spencer stopped to cough, "what is it?"

"Garcia, the tech goddess, got you cookies delivered to the office." He pulled the flamboyant bag out.

Spencer's jaw dropped. He rubbed his eyes. "Wow… that's, um, very… Penelope."

Derek chuckled. "Exactly." He snatched a chocolate cookie from within the bag's depths. "Open up, Sweet Cheeks."

Spencer rolled his eyes, but opened his mouth to take the cookie anyway.

Derek looked Spencer in the eye. "And maybe when we're done with these we can take a bath." He winked and took a bite of his own cookie.

Spencer jerked and choked on his dessert. His face flared up with even more color from the blush.

Derek laughed. "Nice color, Pretty Boy. Feeling better already, huh?"

BREAK

_**Whoops. There goes my 'let's not be cliché' promise. Sorry**_

_**Leave me prompts!**_


	8. Jealousy Doesn't Go With Your Outfit

_**For marcallie**_

_**Prompt: Reid and Morgan start dating and Garcia is jealous. (I know I changed it a bit, sorry. I was under the control of my fingers – they usually do whatever they want)**_

_**Notes: So, I know it's been like a week. Sorry. So I usually fill my prompts in the order they were given, but this one was tugging at me and I have been planning to write a story like this for awhile so I figured this was my chance. Don't worry, I'll get to everyone eventually.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

_**Music: Um… Trouble by Coldplay is playing as I write this so there we go.**_

* * *

"Hey baby."

Garcia grinned scandalously at the greeting obviously meant for her. Her Chocolate God had finally come for her. She turned her head to reply, but her heart sank. Apparently the greeting wasn't for her. Derek and Reid were standing closer than strictly necessary, smiling smiles that spoke of late nights curled up on the couch together. Smiles that spoke of chaste morning kisses and nights of passion. Smiles that spoke of pure, unbridled love.

She felt like she was intruding on a private moment, but she couldn't look away. It was kind of like a train crash - a train crash of love. Her heart ached.

Garcia clenched her teeth and slunk off to the safety of her lair to lick her wounds. She knew she should be happy for her boys – goodness knows they both deserved to love and be loved. But, she couldn't help but feel a flash jealousy every time Derek shot Reid a smile that had previously only been reserved for her. Nothing like the smiles of reassurance he sent the rest of the team or the seductive purring smiles he had sent his nightly conquests before Reid.

When he and Reid had first gotten together, nothing big had really changed. Derek was still her sexy Sugar Daddy and she was still his Baby Mama. But, after Reid and Derek had really started getting serious like, _let's move in together _serious, that had changed. Her and Derek's banter had dwindled until she was lucky if he called her anything but Garcia.

She suspected Reid had something to do with Derek's witty radio silence. She had decided to be the better person, though, and let dead dogs be dead. Was that how the phrase went? … Anyway! Soon enough she was going to have some zombie dogs on her hands because she was done putting up with this. She wanted her Sugar Daddy back.

Garcia marched out of her haven with a purpose one could almost feel in the air with every click of her purple pumps against the floor. Reid was slumped over his desk, scribbling in files at a breakneck pace. He had no idea what was coming for him. Hurricane Penelope was on a war path and it was going to leave no survivors.

"Reid," she called out in her sweetest voice. Time to set the trap.

He looked up and smiled at her, pushing his curls away from his forehead. "Yeah Garcia?" he asked, innocently like he had no idea of the strife he had caused her.

"Can I see you in my lair, please?" She added a sugary smile this time, trying to pretend nothing was wrong.

He scrunched up his eyebrows, but still rose from his chair. "Um, sure." Success! The trap had sprung and captured.

She turned and the led the way back to her nest, thankful that Reid couldn't see the devilish smirk creeping onto her lips.

She took a seat at her desk and spun her chair to face Reid as he shifted from foot to foot in her doorway.

"Shut the door please."

He stepped forward and pushed the door closed behind him with a click.

She dropped the fake smile and narrowed her eyes at him.

He gulped. "Garcia? What did you need me for?" The way she was looking at him was obviously making him uncomfortable. Good.

She placed a finger over her lips, smearing her lipstick a bit, but she paid no mind. He raised an eyebrow. Garcia cut to the point. "Why did you tell Derek to stop being flirty with me? Were you jealous or something? Afraid?" She spoke quickly, trying to spook him into telling the truth.

He had the audacity to play confused. "I never told him to cease bantering with you."

Garcia sneered. "Don't play innocent with me. He stopped when you two started getting serious. Were you so scared he was going to leave you that you cut me out of the picture like a needy girlfriend?" His jaw dropped. "Newsflash, Reid, Derek isn't your daddy or Gideon. He's not going to leave your sorry butt behind like they did."

She expected him to flinch away with guilt at her slightly harsh, but still true, words. He didn't. All Reid did was close his mouth, lift his chin and square his shoulders.

"Look, Garcia, I agree with you. Derek isn't like my dad or Gideon." She smiled in victory. "But, I still didn't tell Derek to stop being playful with you."

Her smile dropped. "Right," she said, a twist to her lips. "If Derek had wanted a whiney girlfriend, he would have one. But, he doesn't – he chose you. So stop being a jealous whore. No wonder your dad and Gideon left."

Reid clenched his fists. She knew she was being cruel, but if Reid couldn't handle a little harmless flirting and trust Derek, then he didn't deserve him.

She added one last thing that she knew would echo within Reid all day and even through the night.

"Derek doesn't need or want a ball and chain so man up."

Reid looked as if he had been slapped. He smiled tightly, as if she hadn't just spent the last few minutes hurling abuse at him. He left with trembling knees.

Garcia smiled, pretty sure she had gotten her point across.

* * *

Derek poured himself his second cup of coffee. His pile of files was mountainous and he idly wondered if Reid would be okay with doing a few for him.

Derek cradled the warm cup in his hand and took another, enjoying the dark caress on his tongue.

Spencer slipped through the door, obviously trying to remain unnoticed, but still shattering the quiet stillness Derek had made by himself.

He caught sight of Derek and froze, eyes rimmed red. Derek felt concern blossom in his chest.

"Pretty Boy, what's wrong?" he asked, setting his cup on the counter and taking a step towards his boyfriend.

Spencer flinched and tightened his arms around his torso. "Nothing."

"C'mon," Derek coaxed. "You know you can tell me anything. Are the headaches back? Is it."

Spencer cut him off. "Derek, am I a ball and chain?" When Derek just looked at him in shock, he hurried on. "Because I don't want to be a whiney girlfriend and I try not to be jealous and I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Derek looked at Spencer incredulously. "What? Why – who would you be jealous of?"

Spencer looked down. "Garcia," he mumbled.

Derek's eyebrows climbed up his forehead. "Did she say something to you?"

Spencer swallowed. He nodded.

"I don't know what's gotten into her, but whatever she said," Derek placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder, "it's all wrong. Everything she said, none of it is true." He wrapped his arms around Spencer and pulled him to his chest.

Spencer nosed Derek's chest and shivered a bit. "One thing she said was true – you're not Gideon or my dad."

When Derek looked down at him, a questioning frown on his face, Spencer just grinned back up at him, all bowed back and sharp angles.

Derek smiled back, but it wasn't long before it melted back into a frown. "I'm going to have to go and talk some sense into her."

"No," Spencer said. "I don't want to be the cause of distress between you two. Just start flirting with her again and everything will go back to normal."

Derek pulled his eyebrows together. "Is that what this is about?" At Spencer's nod, Derek smiled bitterly. "Well, there goes my plan of not making anyone feel awkward."

Spencer laughed softly. "It was a good try."

* * *

_**Awkward ending, I know, but *shrug* I couldn't think of anything else.**_

_**Leave me prompts!**_


	9. Tonight's Plans

_**For Zena Moonbeam**_

_**Prompt: Reid and Morgan are talking about something totally innocent, but the team takes it the wrong way with funny reactions.**_

_**Notes: Ahhhhh I have no excuse for how bad I've been and I am so out of the groove this is nice and simple and will hopefully get me bad into gear so yeah let's do this.**_

_**Warning: I put most, if not all of these drabbles on tumblr so if you see them don't freak out. My tumblr is stayingindoors **__** I give you permission to badger me to write on there or to leave prompts on there**_

PAGE BREAK

"So, what do you want to eat tonight?" Reid asked.

"I was thinking we could just skip dinner and go straight to dessert," Morgan said.

Garcia's jaw dropped. She flapped her hands furiously, trying to get someone's attention. Prentiss turned and stared at Garcia with an eyebrow raised.

"Garcia, why are you pressed against the door of the break r-"

"Sh-sh-sh. You gotta hear this!" Garcia whisper yelled, flapping her hand some more.

Prentiss was slightly afraid of what "she had to hear", but knowing Garcia, it would probably be horrifyingly the best thing ever. Like that time Garcia had found that – well – never mind.

Prentiss walked over to the door and cautiously placed her ear against the cold wood.

"What did you have in mind?" Reid's voice drifted, albeit a bit fuzzily, through the door.

"Well, I know this great place with a bunch of toys. Everything looks delicious there," Morgan's voice answered.

Prentiss's eyes widened and she looked at Garcia. Garcia bit her lip and nodded back with pink cheeks.

"Ooh. Sounds enticing. But, you know it's terrible to forgo your main course."

"My bad. How could I forget, Pretty Boy? What's on the menu for tonight?

JJ turned the corner, hand poised to raise her coffee to her lips when she paused. Garcia and Prentiss called to her in raised whispers and partially scared and partially aroused eyes. She couldn't help her curiosity and went over to join her friends in the cluster around the entrance to the break room.

"- then we can finish off with bit of that thick sausage I love so much," Reid said.

"What?" JJ spluttered.

Prentiss and Garcia shushed her.

"Oh yes, I _know_ how much you love that sausage," Morgan said, voice close to being husky.

Garcia pressed a hand to her heart. "Is this what heaven is like?" she wondered.

"So tell me more about that dessert place you were talking about before."

"You'll just have to wait and see, baby boy. We should get back to work."

Reid groaned. "But, I like being in here with you so much more."

"Says the super genius that has no issues at all with paperwork."

"Says the guy that slips me all of his files."

"Touché, babe, touché."

"I have my moments."

The door suddenly opened and Garcia, Prentiss and JJ leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding falling to the floor.

Reid gave them a weird look and ambled off to his desk, but Morgan leaned against the door frame. "What's up, ladies?"

Prentiss opened her mouth, but nothing came out. JJ looked away and took a very long sip of her coffee. Only Garcia was composed enough to answer. "Nothin' much, sugar. What about you?"

Morgan shrugged. "Spence and I were just talking about our plans for tonight. He's very excited." He raised his voice. "Aren't you, pretty boy?"

Reid answered without lifting his head or pausing his hand. "Of course."

Morgan smirked with raw, pure affection in his eye. "He has no idea what I just asked him."

JJ choked on her coffee a bit and Prentiss smiled weakly while Garcia just grinned.

"Hope you two have fun tonight. _Lots of fun._" With a wave of her hand and a wink she retreated to her lair.

Morgan turned to Prentiss and JJ with a lowered brow. "What kind of plans does she think we have?"

JJ and Prentiss avoided eye contact, both of their face's colored crimson. "Um, uh, well," Prentiss muttered.

Realization dawned on Morgan and he smirked a bit. "We were just talking about what to have for dinner. Geez guys."

PAGE BREAK

_**I felt so perverted writing this with my father sitting next to me unknowingly.**_

_**Leave me prompts!**_


	10. Feeling Even Worse - Cont Of Chapter 7

_**For marcallie**_

_**Prompt: Why not continue? (Chapter 7 – Not Feeling Well) Tomorrow morning Morgan has it too. How do they act when they're both sick? Leave me alone or I want you to take care of me? And does the other one try to take care and can't?**_

_**Notes: Sorry to everyone who hasn't gotten their prompt filled yet. I'm trying, I really am. I'm actually taking a break from a different prompt that's giving me grief so that I can write this.**_

_**You guys have to hold me to this: I'm going to try to update every Friday from now on. Let's see how this goes.**_

_**Music: Y'all should go listen to Milo Greene.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

_**BREAK**_

Derek woke to a clogged nose and slight burning cloud that formed in his chest and tendriled out to fill his whole body. His eyes opened to slits and everything was slightly blurred.

He sighed. "Oh crap." He had tried so hard not to catch Spencer's cold. He'd washed his hands at every chance, slept in the guest room, the whole shebang. Yet, here he was. Sick.

"D-derek?" A wheezy voice asked from the doorway. Derek opened his eyes fully and drank in the sight of his Pretty Boy.

Contacts out, glasses on - making his eyes seem even bigger than usual. The 'boy band' haircut did nothing to stop the soft tumble of curls from being plastered to Spencer's forehead. Spencer was wearing a pair of pajamas that were long, even on his lanky form. The sleeves hung past Spencer's hands and the extra cloth was bunched in Spencer's fists. The bottom of the pant legs were caught under his feet and made a serious, but very adorable, tripping hazard.

"Hey babe," Derek said, sounding a bit like an angry frog.

Spencer swayed a bit in place before suddenly seeming to realize something. He ambled over to Derek and practically collapsed onto the bed next to him. Despite the heat radiating off of both him and Derek, Spencer immediately curled into his love's side.

"Good morning," he murmured, rubbing their cheeks together like a cat marking his territory. "I missed you last night."

"Spence," Derek whined, trying to shift away from Spencer's heat. "You're too hot."

Spencer opened his eyes a bit and rested his head on Derek's chest. "There are pretty much two ways to break a fever. You can either cool it off or sweat it out." He nuzzled Derek's bare pectoral muscle. "I'm choosing to sweat it out using our combined fevers. So get comfy."

Derek sighed and ran a hand through Spencer's damp hair. "Yeah, sounds good I guess."

"Mmh," was Spencer's only response.

Derek chuckled, although the chuckle twisted into a cough that had Spencer bouncing on Derek's chest. Once the fit had subsided, Spencer was right back in his place, rubbing Derek's chest lightly.

Derek kissed Spencer's head. "If we're gonna be sick, we might as well do it like everything else we do – together."

Spencer laughed breathlessly. "You're such a sap."

Derek didn't answer. He was already snoring. Spencer was more than happy to join him in the sea of slumber.

BREAK

When Derek woke again, the curtains were no long glowing with the early morning light and Spencer was gone. Which wasn't very nice for Derek because his fever had broken while he was asleep and he was left curled up and shivering under the covers.

A hand touched the top of his head, which was the only thing Derek let peek out from under the covers. Derek pulled the blanket down a bit and looked up. Spencer had a small, tired smile on his face and a steaming bowl of soup in his hands.

"I'd figured I could repay your soup from last night with my own soup. Oh and while you were asleep, I called Hotch and told him we're sick. He said we're not missing much."

"Good." Derek pulled the covers down to his chin as Spencer seated himself on the edge of the bed.

"Here comes the airplane," Spencer sang, although his voice was still a little raw.

Derek rolled his eyes, but smiled faintly and opened his mouth. The soup was delicious, even if it was from a can. Spencer took a small mouthful of the soup himself.

Derek noticed the bottles of Gatorade on his nightstand and snagged one to take a sip. Spencer nodded approvingly, the Gatorade on his own nightstand nearly empty.

"Here comes the airplane…"

BREAK

Leave me prompts!


	11. The Road Less Traveled

_**For Zena Moonbeam**_

_**Prompt: Morgan and Reid on a road trip**_

_**Notes: I will totally admit that I'm not even close to going in order anymore, but I am also totally willing to admit that I'm planning on being way more consistent with updating so it's all relative.**_

_**Music: I don't even know anymore. Um, This is Gospel by Panic! At the Disco.**_

_**BREAK**_

"Dude. You did _not _forget the chips."

"No, I didn't," Spencer replied, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

"Great." Derek glanced at Spencer out of the corner of his eye. "So where are they?"

"I _purposely_ left them at home," Spencer said, finally looking away from the trees flashing by outside the car.

"You're kidding me."

"I kid you not."

Derek groaned. "Spence. Why didn't you bring the chips? I love those things."

Spencer curled his legs up onto the seat. "Chips are hardly an intelligent choice for sustenance on a long drive."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Chips are the _perfect _road trip snack. We're picking some up on the next stop."

"Fine." Spencer pouted. "But, we're also buying me some warm coffee." He looked at his empty coffee thermos with squinty eyes and a curled lip. "It's just not the same," he muttered.

Derek patted Spencer on the back. "Don't worry. You'll have a warm cup soon." Derek left his arm around Spencer.

Spencer leaned alongside his warm boyfriend. "How soon?" he whined, biting his lip and looking up at Derek, making sure his eyes caught the sun and gave the appearance of sparkling like he knows Derek loves.

Derek pulled off on the next exit he saw. "As soon as possible."

Spencer grinned. Works every time.

BREAK

"We've got a couple miles before we run out of gas," Derek muttered under his breath, mimicking Spencer from just a few minutes before. A few minutes before the car ran out of gas, that is.

Derek stopped pushing the car to peek around the vehicle. He wiped away the sweat popping up on his forehead with the back of his hand. "How long till we get the station?"

Spencer stuck his head out the driver's door. "We're close enough that I can easily run and buy us some gas." He nimbly hopped out of the car. "I'll be back in a bit. You should probably rest inside the car. You're really sweaty." With that, Spencer started walking away from immobile car on the side of the highway.

Derek shook his head, sweat raining off his face. He sat in the driver's seat, letting his legs dangle though the open door. The cars going by lulled Derek into a daze and he was dozing off when his stomach twisted. His was suddenly filled with the dread of a man stuck inside a burning building with no way out. He shot forward and sprinted down to the gas station Spencer had disappeared off to not that long ago.

The sight he came upon had jumped straight through the looking glass from his nightmares.

Spencer was holding the gas can he had bought over his chest like a shield. There was a man crowding him against the peeling plaster wall of the station. The man looked like he had come out of some sitcom called "Honey, I'm Home." He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt and his slicked hair was combed back.

He had his hands on the wall, caging Spencer's head. Spencer looked terrified, his eyes wide and posture sinking. Derek couldn't hear what sitcom guy was saying, but Spencer was beginning to tremble.

Derek growled and sped up. He reached the pair of them, but Spencer didn't even notice. Derek grabbed a fistful of the man's shirt, almost ripping it, and tossed him to the ground. Sitcom pushed himself to his knees. "Dude, chill out. I was just tryin' to get lucky." He winked at Spencer and Derek cringed.

He fisted the man's shirt again and dragged him to his feet. "You stay away from him." Derek was in alpha mode. _Protect, protect, protect _was playing through his head over and over. Derek let go of Sitcom and pushed him away from Spencer.

Speaking of Spencer, Derek turned around to gaze at him with eyes promising cuddles and many, many books in the future. Spencer's knees were knocking a bit, but he still managed a weak smile. "My hero," he murmured, cheeks rusting in color.

BREAK

_**Leave me prompts!**_


	12. Like Some Chick Flick

_**This is actually something I thought of a little while ago.**_

_**Summery: Just imagine a real old black and white show with women fainting left and right and men smoking pipes. Then throw Spencer and Derek in there and you have this. Kind of cracky I guess.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

_**Music: Fall Out Boy – 20 Dollar Nose Bleed**_

_**Notes: What is this? Two updates in one day?! Yeah, I know, crazy right? Since I'm trying to be bit more reliable, after I finished the road trip fic, I figured I'd start this one for next week. Twenty minutes later and I'm too excited to wait for next Friday.**_

_**BREAK**_

"Honey, I'm home!" Derek sang, swinging the door open and strolling into the kitchen.

"Oh Derek!" Spencer popped up from his seat at the table. "You're early! Dinner isn't even ready yet!" He wiped his forehead, leaving a perfect little smear of white on his forehead.

"That's all right, dear." Derek licked his thumb and erased all traces of the flour with a quick swipe. Spencer blushed. "I have a delicious looking meal right in front me." Derek winked and caught Spencer's lips in a kiss. A high pitched _oooohhh _came from the wall, but Spencer and Derek just ignored the invisible people like always.

"Derek!" Spencer said, patting down his apron and tugging on his hair, the blush on his face even brighter.

"Yes?" Derek replied, trying and failing to sound innocent.

Spencer leaned forward and Derek puckered his lips in anticipation. Spencer leaned to the side and slid Derek's jacket off, brief case and all. Derek stumbled before he gained his footing back. Spencer grinned.

"I'm going to go put these in the bedroom and I'll be back, quick as a wink." Spencer smiled and slipped from the room.

Derek sighed and plopped down in the seat Spencer had vacated earlier. He put his chin in his hand and looked forlornly into the distance. The canned laughter came from nowhere and as always Derek didn't even twitch.

A screech like beeping filled the small kitchen and Spencer came bustling back from the bedroom, apron askew over his pleated skirt. Spencer pulled the oven open and black smoke billowed out, curling up to hang around the ceiling. Spencer waved a hand in front of his face and coughed. He nabbed an oven mitt from the counter and reached blindly into the smoky depths.

Derek half rose from his chair as he watched the drama unfold before him.

Spencer grabbed a glass pan and swung it towards the table. The pan slid a bit, but stayed on the counter. Spencer left the oven open to clear out. He was still coughing a little as he peered into the pan.

"Oh Derek!" Spencer whimpered. His eyes sprung up tears that weren't from the smoke. "I've ruined dinner! I've burnt my pot roast!" he wailed.

Derek hurried from his place to gather Spencer in his arms. The usual _awww _came. "Spencer, it's okay. You almost never make this mistake. You're still the best spouse ever. I promise."

Spencer sniffled. "Are you sure I'm cut out to be with you! I mess up so much! I burnt dinner! My shoes do not go with my top, according to Mindy next door! I'm such a disaster!"

Derek kissed Spencer's forehead and looked deep into his husband's eyes. "This is a terrible TV show," he whispered.

_**Break**_

_**Ah, I love making fun of overly dramatic TV shows.**_

_**Leave me prompts!**_


	13. 2am

_**Surprise update!**_

_**I was writing short Criminal Minds and Supernatural things on tumblr and one of the sastiel ficlets caught my imagination. I just turned it to Spencer and Derek, lengthened it and voilà here we are.**_

_**Summery: It's 2am and Spencer's not in bed.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Criminal Minds.**_

_**Music: Forever And Almost Always by Kate Voegele.**_

_**BREAK**_

Derek's face twisted at the cold spot next to him. The spot Spencer was usually in, curled against Derek's chest like a bird nesting. Rubbing his eyes, Derek sat up. Another 2am search for Spencer was about to commence – the third time that week. And it was Tuesday!

Derek wandered out into the hallway, feet silent on the rough carpeting. His sleep encrusted eye swept the surrounding rooms for his escaped boyfriend.

Bathroom? No.

Guestroom? No.

Derek sighed and trekked down the stairs. It was too early for this.

Kitchen? No.

Living room? Finally.

There Spencer was - his long spine bent over his legs, his hair tangled. His glasses had slid off of his face and onto the open book cradled in his hands.

Derek stopped for a moment to resist cooing. He was thankful that he had left his phone on the coffee table as he snapped a quick photo of his sleeping love. That done, he put a hand on Spencer's back and gently shook him. He was prepared for Spencer bolting up to say, "I just need to finish this book." His hair covered his eyes and Spencer squinted suspiciously at Derek from behind his bangs like a disgruntled dog.

Derek pursed his lips to keep his laughter in. "Babe, you need to come to bed."

Spencer grimaced and pushed his hair out of his face. "But," he protested, "I'm almost done."

"With that book?"

Spencer gestured to the piles of books surrounding the couch. "With all of Rutlage's books. This is one of his lasts books. He really is a fascinating writer."

Derek tried not to grin. "And when did you start his books?"

"Yesterday."

"That's what I thought." Derek grasped Spencer's arm and pulled him from the couch's clutches. "Bed," Derek said firmly, holding a swaying Spencer on his feet. He guided Spencer to the stairs and led him up.

"But…but," Spencer tried weakly, waving an arm at Derek.

"No buts," Derek said, pushing Spencer under the covers before climbing in after him.

"G'night," Spencer mumbled, having given up and half asleep already.

Derek chuckled and kissed Spencer's head. "Love you."

BREAK

_**Leave me prompts!**_


	14. Together

_**For teengrl2**_

_**Prompt: Derek is jealous of Reid and does something drastic.**_

_**Notes: Wow this is long overdue I'm so sorry. Oh and this set in an AU where kid!Spencer moves to Chicago and meets kid!Derek**_

_**Warning: Implied sexual abuse towards children.**_

_**Disclaimer: Does it seem like I own Criminal Minds? Because I don't.**_

_**Music: ... I don't know anymore by I'm too lazy to even look at the song I'm listening to**_

BREAK

"Good boy, Spencer. You caught the ball." A dark hand ruffled Spencer's long hair. Spencer beamed up at Buford, the boy starved for affection and approval.

Derek huffed and rolled his eyes. The new kid was such a suck up. Ever since he had come to the center a couple days ago, he'd been soaking up attention like a puppy.

Personally, Derek didn't see the appeal of him. Spencer had these big dorky glasses that he was constantly pushing up. His clothes were always super baggy and had bleach stains in weird places. And he was smart. Freakishly smart. Like 12-years-old-and-reading-college-books smart.

Derek walked away in disgust when Spencer fumbled for the ball over and over again as Buford encouraged him.

BREAK

That weekend Buford took Derek to the lake house for the first time.

BREAK

"What'd you get on your geometry test, Spence?" Buford asked, leaning down to Spencer's level and looking him in the eye.

Spencer blushed and looked down. "An A," he said to his feet proudly.

"Wow. That's amazing, kid." Buford smiled and patted Spencer's back. His hand lingered there for a bit too long, but no one even noticed. Spencer turned even more red.

Derek scoffed. "It's not like he's ever gotten anything besides an A," he muttered. Ever since last weekend, Derek had been keen to earn Buford's approval in other ways. But, the only person Buford had been praising lately was Spencer. The familiar twist of shame, anger and hatred welled in his stomach.

Spencer shuffled by Derek, giant book nestled in his arms. He offered a soft greeting that Derek ignored. Stupid new kid.

BREAK

Weeks past and suddenly Spencer wasn't the new kid anymore.

He was still the kid that Buford doted on the most, though and the other kids grew to hate Spencer too.

As for Derek, well, Derek had gone back to the cabin again.

BREAK

Spencer edged along the wall, head down, shoulders hunched.

Nobody had noticed him yet, but that changed when his book slipped from his grasp and banged against the floor, sounding like a door slamming. Every eye turned to Spencer and he flashed red like a street light.

"Would ya look at that?" One of the boys said, grinning.

"Looks like little Spencer dropped his book," another snickered.

Spencer blushed and bent forward so his hair covered his face.

The group of about four or five boys ambled up to Spencer. One of them shoved him and the boy fell on top of his book.

"What a wimp."

"Who even knows why Buford likes 'im so much."

Derek watched the spectacle from the other side of the room. He didn't exactly approve of the outright bullying of Spencer, but he wasn't really going to tell them to stop either.

Spencer climbed slowly to his feet, book back to being clutched tightly in his arms.

Before any of the boys can open their mouth again, Buford rounded the corner. He immediately spotted the group surrounding Spencer.

"Oh, just leave 'im alone," Buford said, pushing through the crowd and pulling Spencer to his side. Spencer didn't lift his head. "Spencer doesn't hurt anyone. You have no right to bother 'im."

Derek's head whipped around. Buford had always told the boys that they had to stand up for themselves. He didn't stop any bullying, never had. And then this – this _skinny little white boy _came in and changed everything. He had Buford telling him how amazing he was at every turn and standing up for him and _this is enough. _He needed to learn his place.

BREAK

Derek cornered Spencer in the bathroom. He had Spencer pressed as far as he could go against the doodle covered tiled wall with just the force of his presence.

"Why does he like you so much?" Derek growled, slapping a hand next to Spencer's head.

Spencer looked at Derek warily through stringy bangs. "What?"

"You come and he's practically tripping over himself to make you smile. And he's defending you and what makes you _so special_?"

Spencer shrugged, dropping his gaze back to the floor. "I don't know," he mumbled.

Derek slammed his other hand against the wall. Spencer flinched. "That's bullcrap."

"I really don't know."

"How can you please him so easily? All you need to do is breathe and suddenly you're a wonder child," Derek snarled.

Spencer shrank.

"And he doesn't – he doesn't even _touch _you," Derek spat. "Do you get how lucky you are?"

Spencer's head snapped up. "Don't you _dare _try to tell me I'm lucky. I'm in the same situation you are. So don't you even think you can pretend I've got it any better than you," he snarled.

Derek was taken aback. This was both the loudest and the most he had ever heard Spencer talk. "I… I," he stuttered. He hadn't even thought that he wasn't the only boy that Buford took to the lake house. With the way Buford treated Spencer, he probably went there even more than Derek. How… how many other boys had Buford ruined?

Spencer glared at him.

"I… I'm sorry," Derek said.

"Excuse me?" Spencer asked, his eyebrows crawling into his hair and disbelief coloring his voice.

"I'm sorry," Derek said again, this time louder. He reached out a hand.

Spencer seemed to be considering his words. "Make me a deal."

Derek's mouth twitched. "Um… okay."

"We'll stop him from hurting anyone else if it's the last thing we do."

"Together?"

"Together."

"Deal."

Spencer shook his hand.

BREAK

_**Wow. I'm actually really proud of this. It was certainly a roller coaster to write. I hope I didn't totally misrepresent or offend anyone.**_

_**Leave me prompts!**_


End file.
